Deal With The Devil
by The Desert Dancer
Summary: Of all the things that Arcade Gannon expected to happen today, meeting one of the most powerful me in the Mojave, the man called Russell Pasternak, definitely wasn't them. It doesn't help when Pasternak makes an offer that Arcade cannot refuse. Rated K for adult language and Pasternak being just the worst


A Deal With The Devil

 **Hey all my wonderful and amazing readers, please enjoy this little story! Its something Ive been wanting to write for a while now and I finally mustered up the energy to write it.**

 **I do not own Fallout: New Vegas, that belongs to Bethesda and Obsidian**

"Mr Arcade Gannon, it is so nice to meet you. It is time we had a bit of a chat."

The Followers doctor felt his heart start hammering in his chest, as he turned around to see who was talking. He had never talked to this man before, but he knew who it was. Reputations tended to precede people out here in the wastes, and no-one's reputation was more well known than Russell Pasternak. After all, it was hard not to know about the man who had managed to not only muscle out the Van Graffs and the Crimson Caravan from the Mojave, but also brought down Mr House and had the entire Strip bowing to his will.

It would have been beyond an understatement to say that Pasternak was a powerful man, which made it all the more worrisome that he actually wanted to talk to Arcade. The doctor ran a hand through his blonde hair and took a deep breathe, before finally speaking.

"Mr Pasternak, I presume?"

"Ah, you know of me then. Good good, this shall make things a lot easier then."

Easier? That did not sound good, not at all. "What do you mean by that?" Arcade inquired.

"A war is brewing in the Mojave, Mr Gannon. The Legion and the NCR preparing to fight to the death, over Hoover Dam and as such control of the entire Mojave." Pasternak explained. "I feel like I know you well enough, Mr Gannon, to tell that either option leaves a sour taste in your mouth. The Legion are nothing but a cult of savages, led by an old man with illusions of grandeur. And the NCR are nothing more than conquerors, interested more in taxing and ruling than actually helping others."

As much as Arcade disliked it...Pasternak was pretty much right on the money in his assumptions. An NCR victory was leagues better than a Legion victory, but both options felt like forcing a collar around the Mojave and restricting it.

"Mr Gannon, I am a firm believer in freedom. As a man of both the pre-war and post-war world, I can safely say that all government does is to brow-beat and control others." Pasternak continued, a smile forming on his irradiated face. "Hence why I'd like to throw my hat into the ring, so to speak."

"...I'm sorry I must not have heard you correctly." Arcade stated. "Did you say you plan on fighting against both the Legion and the NCR?"

"You are perfectly alright to scorn and laugh Mr Gannon, cause it does sound most preposterous. But I am not the type of man who enters a fight unless he has a chance to win." Pasternak retorted. "I already have the allegiance of the Great Khans and the Boomers at my side, as well as Mr House's Securitron army working directly under me. It'll require quite a bit of further planning and espionage, but I am fairly confident in my ability to win this incoming war."

Arcade just sat there silently for a few minutes, trying to process what this old Ghoul was saying because frankly? It sounded absolutely insane to the Followers doctor. I mean waging war against two of the biggest factions in the Mojave? It sounded like a suicide mission waiting to happen.

"Well I must say it sounds like a very interesting plan." Arcade stated slowly. "But, I mean I have to ask...why are you telling me all of this?"

"Oh forgive me Mr Gannon, I was getting to your involvement." Pasternak answered with a grin. "I am a man who values information above all else, even caps. So when one of my informants offers me some very interesting information, about a certain Followers doctor's past? Well lets just say I had to handle this information as soon as possible."

"Information?" Arcade inquired, feeling his blood turn to ice and the bottom of his stomach falling out.

"Let us not beat around the bush any longer, Mr Gannon. I know about who your father was and the people he ran with." Pasternak explained. "And I'd like the assistance of your father's friends."

Oh dear god this was bad, this was beyond bad. Arcade was pretty sure he was sweating up a storm right now, cause one of the scariest men in the wastelands knew about Arcade's biggest secret, a secret that could honestly get him killed.

"Mr Gannon, I see you've turned a peculiar shade of pale, but let me assure you I mean you no harm." Pasternak continued. "All I ask for is co-operation here. I need every bit of help I can get, and it would be beyond foolish of me to ignore the help your...old friends could offer me."

"And what if I refuse to help?" Arcade demanded.

With that question, the entire mood of the conversation shifted. The smile on Pasternak's face remained, but it was no longer a warm inviting smile. No, it had turned cold and cruel, a smile that a predator might wear before lunging at its prey.

"Well Mr Gannon, I cannot force you to work with me." Pasternak explained. "But it would be such a shame, if certain documents and inquiries were placed at Camp McCarran. Documents that, oh I don't know, might reveal some fascinating information about certain Mojave citizens hiding their past."

"You wouldn't." Arcade muttered.

"Orion I'd imagine would fight to the death, rather than be held prisoner by the NCR. That bitterness towards the NCR is rooted in very deep, isn't it? To rather die a free man than live life as a slave." Pasternak continued. "Judah and Johnson might go peacefully; they don't want to cause any more bloodshed than is necessary, I think. Daisy would definitely fight, her fire hasn't gone out yet, but she is definitely not the soldier she once was. And old Doctor Henry? Well the mutants might fight to protect him, but then again they might hand him over to the NCR, wanting to prevent their little community from being wiped out. And as for you, Mr Gannon? Well I doubt you'll be executed, given your only the son of an Enclave soldier, but I wouldn't be surprised if you spent the rest of your life behind bars, rotting away while trapped in a dirty little cage."

"This is blackmail." Arcade muttered, a scowl etched onto his weathered face. "You're blackmailing me, you bastard."

"Such ugly words, Mr Gannon. Accurate, but still quite ugly." Pasternak retorted, the cold grin on his irradiated face growing even wider. "I suggest we stop, before someone says something they will regret."

"What do you even want from me?" Arcade asked. "I'm not like my father. I'm just a researcher, a doctor."

"But you can do something no-one else can; convince your father's friends to fight for me. Tell them they will be fighting against both the Legion and the NCR, pushing them back to their homes, leaving the Mojave as it should be; a lawless desert, with no government or ruler."

"Except for you?"

"Oh, I've never been someone who is interested in ruling." Pasternak chuckled. "I'm perfectly content with the Strip. The rest of the Mojave belongs to the people, to do with as they see fit."

"How noble of you." Arcade muttered, each word dripping with venom.

"You have a fortnight to round your father's friends up, Mr Gannon." Pasternak explained. "And if you plan on fleeing or betraying me? I will make sure your life becomes a living hell, worse than any Legion slave or NCR prisoner. I hope you understand me Mr Gannon, because I am not the type of Ghoul who makes empty threats."

 **And Deal With The Devil is done and dusted! I really hope you readers enjoyed this story, cause I had a lotta fun writing it! Anyway I hope to see all of you in the new year!**

 **Love,**

 **The Desert Dancer**


End file.
